wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Mannequin
'''Alan Gramme '''is a member of the Slaughterhouse Nine. Background: Mannequin was a tinker and apparent family man who wanted to 'save the world' by using his power to solve the problems of world hunger, overpopulation, and plagues. Upon the attack of The Simurgh and the death of his family Mannequin became a villain and joined the Slaughterhouse Nine. Personality: Mannequin appears to be an exceedingly intelligent and oddly playful individual. He toys with Armsmaster when he goes to 'recruit' him and purposefully brushes up against Skitter's insects several times to show her that he ''could''get around the sensing part of her power. He injures Armsmaster just enough to make a point. Appearance: It is unknown what Mannequin looked like before he cocooned himself in his new 'Mannequin' body. Now, however, he survives in an ecosystem of his own creation. His body is made up of several 'pieces' which seem to be able to operate independent of each other. They are attached with chains or ball joints, his shoulders and hips are ball joints, his lower arms and, assumedly, lower legs are attached with chains. He is very tall, his head scrapes the ceiling of an average sized room. Furthermore, his head has "no eyeholes, no earholes, nor any vents for air intake. There was only a head as white and smooth as an eggshell, with shallow indents where the eyes and mouth should be and a small bump for the nose.""Worm" Web Serial, Infestation 11.d It is noted that anyone who looks at Mannequin before the two halves of his chest come together can see the organs that are inside of him. The right and left side of his body, which appear to be able to work independent of each other are "cut cleanly down the middle""Worm" Web Serial, Infestation 11.d and the organs inside of him "pulsed with activity, throbbing wet against the glass or glass substitute.""Worm" Web Serial, Infestation 11.d It is also noted that there is a substantial amount of technology keeping him alive, "regulators and filtration systems, and other gear that was designed to fit into the gaps between the most vital systems.""Worm" Web Serial, Infestation 11.d He is also bristling with 'weapons' and 'tools' which people can see just by looking at him. Among other weapons he has a "telescoping blade" that comes out of the centre of Mannequin's hand that can be 'speared' forward as well as retracted so quickly that it causes a recoil in his forearm and hand. It is mentioned that each part of Mannequin's new body is "a self-contained system.""Worm" Web Serial, Infestation 11.d Furthermore, "everything nonessential stripped away and replaced.""Worm" Web Serial, Infestation 11.d This appears to also include Mannequin's voice as he uses keys from a keyboard to communicate with Armsmaster. Every one of Mannequin's joints is too flexible, "capable of moving in every angle""Worm" Web Serial, Infestation 11.d and his fingers are described as " like worms, each knuckle bending in impossible directions.""Worm" Web Serial, Infestation 11.d Abilities and Powers: The description of Mannequin's ability is that he is "A tinker who specialized in sustaining life, sheltering it from outside forces; forces that included water, weather, space… and bugs.""Worm" Web Serial, Plague 12.6 It is mentioned that, after the death of his children and wife, he changed from trying to protect others and now "he was using his power to help and protect himself and himself only.""Worm" Web Serial, Plague 12.6 Due to being mostly modular, his fighting style is never quite the same twice, and his flexibility and many weapons give him a lot of options. History: Mannequin was born Alan Gramme. He originally went by the name 'Sphere' and his power made him noteworthy when he " took on a project to build self sustaining biospheres on the moon.""Worm" Web Serial, Infestation 11.d It is stated that "he had ideas on solving world hunger, and building aquatic cities near cities plagued by overcrowding.""Worm" Web Serial, Infestation 11.d He was, supposedly, attempting to get all of that off the ground when The Simurgh attacked the city he was living in. In The Simurgh attack his wife and children were killed and the years and years of work he'd done to help 'fix' the problems of the world were ruined. He went mad and shut himself off from the world. Literally. He crafted a self-contained eco-system which he now survives in and he changed his name to 'Mannequin'. At some point following the death of his family he joined the Slaughterhouse Nine and has been traveling with them for an unknown amount of time before they came to Brockton Bay to 'recruit' a ninth member for their team. His recruit is Armsmaster, who he visits in holding by climbing through the air vents and injures just enough to make a point."Worm" Web Serial, Infestation 11.d It should be noted that "like other serial killers, Mannequin favored certain types of people as victims. His prey of choice included rogues, those individuals seeking to make a profit from their abilities, especially those looking to better the world… and tinkers.""Worm" Web Serial, Infestation 11.d References: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Slaughterhouse Nine